rotwfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan of Kohr-Corburn
Jonathan of Kohr-Corburn, was the last primary claimant to the ancient throne of the Kohr Empire,while he acted as a Senator for the Freemonarchist Party of Corburn,which he was the leader of. He was killed by beheading when his government was toppled by the Gardshire Forces. Birth and Family Born into ancient dynasty of Kohr,or more specifically,into its last surviving cognatic main line,the house of Kohr-Corburn,he was destined for living a live without any unfulfilled need. He grew up at the ancient home of the dynasty,the palace of Clifftower,located on the hill of the Oldtown district in Corburn City. He is the cousin of Senator Xavier Vector, through their fathers. Early Life In his early childhood his family used to travel to one of the other ancient residences owned by the Main Line, located in the Republic of Sussex. There he had a tendency to meet Xavier Vector a future colleauge and his cousin. Educated by the finest tutors available for money he learned multiple languages, including latin,french,english and the ancient Kohr language. Over his lessons on history he also became interested in politics,and aspired to make the dynasty a political factor again. In his early youth he started exploring left-leaning ideologies, but was was brought off them by his family pressuring him to detach from the left and even politics in general.Specifically, his father told him of multiple assassination attempts in the Imperial age,when communists,violent socialists and a few anarcho-communists had their tries at toppling the monarchy,in hope of finally convincing his son that the left was evil. As such he abandoned politics,for a while. He continued his studies in Law and Political science.Not because he seriously had the intention or need to work too much,but because of the interest in them,which he still retained after he backed up from the political sphere. Political career Then,2010,his father,head of the Corburn line of the Kohr Dynasty,died. At the grand funeral at the palace he saw monarchists,nationalists,and distanced members of the family attend the event,bringing back his ideas of making the family part of politics again. Half a year later he reached his decision. He started organizing the basics for his party,and collected first members among those who attended the funeral. With his studies in politics he started watching the enviroment for what the voters and people might need,or more specifically,what he could do to make them vote for him. He quite rapidly saw that he would stand at the gates of socialism again. Well-remembering his fathers words,and not intending to go against his fathers wishes and become a socialist,which would also be disrespecting towards those monarchs who almost got killed by them,he started to brake off his own political path. Taking ideas from Conservative Monarchism,liberalism,socialism,and possibly even a bit of fascism he created an idea which he dubbed: Freemonarchism. A state in which the personal liberty of the people is free,while economically the state cares for the weak,and politically the state retains an iron fist on the controls. From there on,his followers rose,until he managed to gather masses of the nationalist and monarchist crowds,and even a few liberals and socialists who saw in him a better and newer version of their ideologies. They first started as a political movement in the NEAR and later became a party in Corburn entering the first temporary government. Elected as the first delegate of the Old Town district of Corburn City, he became member of the Corburnian Senate. Father of the first proposal to the Senate, which was the Monarchy Re-Institution Act he became actively engaged in politics. Even though he was an ex-member, and previously had not declined the option of coalitioning with them, he became known for his rivalry with the Socialist party, including with his cousin Xavier Vector. Through unknown ways he managed to create a coalition with the Conservative party, possibly because of them shared a rival in the socialist party. Once in the coalition, he managed to hand over key positions to his followers or allies, amongst them the position of Minister of Defense to himself. Coup and Empire As part of what was later assumed to be a long-term conspiracy, he brought forward two bills about the position of the MoD and its control of the armed forces. Though how exactly he managed to pass them is debated, the most accepted version is that chaos during a debate in the hall was used to bring forward the bills, and that their confusing wording convinced many not fully concentrated senators to vote for it. Regardless of how they were passed, those two bills gave him almost absolute power of the armed forces. That power was used to move tanks and arms into Castle Seestein, effectively dismantling the local military forces while arming his own Paramilitary with the equipment. When at the following morning the Libertarian and socialist Senators understood what just had happened, they supposedly boiled in anger. This caused them to start rapid actions, and also caused them to miss the fact that Jonathan had not been in the Senate that day. And so they passed a bill which outlawed paramilitaries and marked all affiliated with them as traitors. Feeling pushed against the wall, Jonathan too moved to radical actions. In a surprise rush, the whole tank unit under his command rolled up to the parliament square, between them the now heavily armed Imperial Guardists. When the parliament understood it actions, it supposedly begged for mercy, though to no avail. Jonathan ordered artillery which was brought to the place to shoot down parliament. Once that had been done, Jonathan ordered all surviving Senators to pass a bill, effectively dismantling the republic in favor of the eternal restoration of the Kohr Empire. Decline and Death Shortly after his ascension in the South, civil war erupted. The Military of the Southern provinces declared itself independent as the Gardshire republic, which later would lead to his downfall. In the north, meanwhile, a People's Republic of Corburn was declared. While the People's republic was finally crushed by the Imperial Guardists, the Gardshire republic used the chance they had been given, and marched on Corburn City. Having heard of that, Jonathan and his army started a rapid movement south to prevent them from entering the city. In what was later described as the greatest brutality of the Hammerhead Peninsula since ages, the weakened Imperial Guardists were crushed by the fresh and recovered Soldiers of Gardshire. Following the battle, the Gardshire army entered the city, and arrested all members of the Imperial Government, amongst them Jonathan. Then, in a execution which was also on live television, the empire saw his death in beheading. Category:People Category:Senators